It, the Kid
by EchoGalen
Summary: Copdoc. Tamsin brings a child to Lauren's place, expecting the human to take it off her hands. The valkyrie soon finds that it's not that simple.
1. Trevor

"No,_ hell_ no. I'm not bringing back, that." Tamsin was practically yelling towards her partner.

Dyson grabbed Tamsin's bicep and turned her away from the plated glass window. "Keep your voice down, you'll scare-"

"Come off it, Dyson. Why can't you take it?"

"Tamsin…" The wolf held his thumb and middle finger to the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "He needs to be with a… female." Dyson eyed the woman in front of him, making sure she was in fact a female, and turned his head back towards the plated glass. His smile was to little effect as Tamsin's face contorted with one of agitation and annoyance.

_Greaaaat._

Tamsin was banging venomously on Lauren Lewis's door before half the night was up. She kept swatting her hand away from the annoyance by her side, who was trying to grab onto her with little avail, and was so very gracious when the door opened and the dark blonde eyed her with confusion.

"Tamsin?" The blonde said, looking towards her with skepticism.

"Good, you're awake. I need you to take this, doc. I'm not so good with this shit."

Lauren was about to ask her what she was talking about when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small child huddled behind Tamsin's body. The boy was looking up at her with fear and Lauren's heart almost broke. "Tamsin," she asked, "what is this? I mean, come in, come inside."

She ushered them both in, the boy tried to hold onto Tamsin's hand but the Valkyrie swatted him away, and instead stuck close to her body. Lauren, who had been working on trying to synthesize proteins from different fae, closed the door and gingerly walked to Tamsin. She glanced over to the boy and saw he had trouble picking out if he should sit or not.

"Tamsin, what is going on?"

"Look, Dyson made me take the kid in for tonight, civil suit case, and I'm not really good with it so now that he's got you, I'll just be on my way." Tamsin stepped beside Lauren and tried to make it to the door. That is, until Lauren grabbed the woman's wrist with a tight squeeze.

"You can not just leave after bringing him here, Tamsin."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I said so."

Tamsin moved close, so close, to Lauren and whispered, "And why do you think I care what you say?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Lauren dropped Tamsin's hand, dropping her gaze, and smiled her signature smile as she glanced up at the ceiling, and she looked over to the boy. "Well, how 'bout some cookies!" The boy smiled half-heartily and Lauren took it as a go ahead sign.

As Tamsin watched Lauren move to the kitchen quickly, and the boy sit down gingerly onto the couch, her mind wondered back to why she really was there.

It had been a week and a half after Tamsin and Lauren had had their first fling. Lauren was still mourning over the Succubus leaving her. "For your own good," was the spheal and Tamsin had had enough of the human's mood. It was cramping her style and she hated people crying around her.

Not that Lauren cried anyways, the blonde was adept in showing little to no emotion when around other people.

It wasn't until Tamsin saw Lauren at the bar, she had just come in after the Succubus left in a hurry, almost knocking into Tamsin, with a beer in her hand and a tear down her face that made Tamsin's temper flare. She had hurriedly grabbed Lauren's arm and brought her to the back of the bar, through the small door that led to an isolated room, where no one could see them. Pushing her forcibly, but gently, into the wall Tamsin brought her face so it was inches away from Lauren's.

"Stop this shit." Lauren's eyes widened and Tamsin continued, "You need to stop this crap. This isn't your fault. None of it. Not one thing. So stop beating yourself up over something that you obviously couldn't control. The succubitch is the one that left you. Not the other way around. That's her bad, not yours. So get a fucking hold of yourself." Tamsin had been about to move away from Lauren, was about to get out of there before something she would regret later happened, but the human grabbed her wrist and squeezed, much as she had now.

Without a word Lauren moved her body into Tamsin's, her hips grinding against the Valkyrie's, her breath hitching as she pressed her mouth onto hers. Tamsin knew it was some kind of transference shit, when people get upset drown it with sex, that was Tamsin's motto and she wasn't faulting Lauren for trying to do the same.

It would have been a lie if Tamsin said she hadn't been stealing glances at the blonde, wasn't impressed by the goodness that exuded from her, the remarkable science she did, but this woman was human. And Light fae, Tamsin had reminded herself as Lauren moaned into the kiss and brought her hands around Tamsin's jeans, hooking her fingers into the belt loops pulling Tamsin's body further into hers.

_Fuck it._

Tamsin had brought her hands to the sides of Lauren's face. Her right held Lauren just where her neck started, the other held Lauren's beautiful blond hair, as Tamsin brought her deeper into the kiss. Tamsin hooked a hand under Lauren's thigh, swooping her onto her hips, and as the good doctor moaned Tamsin turned them both around, almost dropping Lauren completely onto the wooden table the barkeep kept in the small room. Lauren almost gasped with the sudden force as Tamsin descended hungrily onto the human. If Tamsin knew one thing it was that this was _not_going to be a nice fuck. She would wash away any memory that was still lurking in Lauren's mind of the god damn Succubus, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Biting, clawing, fingers splayed. Tamsin was inside Lauren, sending bites and kisses over the woman's body, doing everything she could do to make the doctor forget about the damned brunette. Tamsin knew as she moved inside her that Lauren had never been fucked like this, never been dominated so fully that her senses couldn't even fathom it, and the Valkyrie smirked to herself. She was taking the Succubus' prize, her trophy she loved to show off to anyone she could, and Tamsin was taking it fully.

It must have really been sad to be beat in the one, and only, field you had.

By the time Tamsin was done with her, Lauren was bruised and spent. Her body was curled and stiff on the table at her recent climax, and she was wrapped around Tamsin's hand and arm like it was a crutch. Tamsin smiled then, really smiled, as she brought the doctor to her fifth climax. She saw bruises already forming on Lauren's bare arms and shoulders, her neck, and she stopped smiling. Those were her doing, those hurting marks across Lauren's body, but they were also her marks. Tamsin's. They marked the human as hers and hers alone. Lauren no longer belonged to the Succubus. She belonged to her. And just for that moment, that moment when Lauren had collapsed across the table after her climax ended, everything was okay.

Tamsin had brought Lauren her clothes that had been discarded quickly, and looked into her soulful brown eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

And then she was gone.

Tamsin had made it a point to keep away from Lauren for a week and a half. And after getting the case, she hadn't been about to give that up. Until she saw the kid, saw the essence of the violence he had gone through, the pain of a father beating the mother day in and out, of the father pulling out a gun and blowing the mother away right in front of him. Her resolve broke and she needed Lauren. Really needed her.

So here she was. Tamsin the valkyrie. The woman that didn't need anything from anyone in a human light fae doctor's home. She wanted to curse, wanted to scream and yell to the high heavens to ask why He had it out for her. But instead, as she watched the woman she had fucked, the woman she admired, walk into the kitchen to start making cookies for a six year old kid that wasn't her own, Tamsin's resolve broke again.

Tamsin sat beside the boy, at the far edge of the couch; the farthest corner from the kid, and looked at him as he glanced down at his hands. She had sat there, staring at him, for what seemed like hours.

_What the hell was she supposed to do with it?_

So Tamsin did what she thought she should do in a situation like this.

She started to make faces.

Not fun, amusing faces. No. She brought her eye brows up, her eyes growing wide, and her mouth hitched into one that happened before a sneeze. She began to make other faces similar to this before Lauren came across the couch holding a large plate with steaming hot cookies.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?"

Tamsin, who hadn't seen Lauren coming from behind her, hid her jolt of surprise by looking up with an insincere face. "Well what else am I supposed to do with it?"

Lauren sighed as she brought the cookies down from above her head. Tamsin immediately seeing them, chocolate chip were her favorite, tried to grab for one. The doctor's hand had slapped Tamsin before she even knew what was going on, and she retreated it into her lap.

"The fuck was that for!" Tamsin growled as she tried not to shake off the sting from her hand.

"Tamsin! Not in front of the boy."

"He doesn't give a shit, do you ki-" Lauren aggressively stood Tamsin up, yanking her by the stinging hand, and looked down at the boy smiling. Showing him it was alright to eat the cookies. Pushing a mouthy Tamsin into the kitchen far away from the couch, Lauren glared at her.

"What's with the boy, Tamsin?"

Tamsin sighed indigently, rolling her eyes at the ceiling, and said, "He's a key witness to the shooting of his mother. It's totally fucking obvious that the father did it, but we need the kid to I.D him."

"His mother… was shot?" Lauren's eyes drooped and she looked back at the boy. He was steeling glances at the two women, probably trying to figure out what they're problem was, as he bit into the warm cookies Lauren had made. "What's his name?"

"Hell if I know." Tamsin said, until Lauren glared at her. "It's Trevor," Tamsin reprimanded. "I found him whimpering and scared in the closet of their home." She didn't have to add the last part, Tamsin knew she didn't have to add it, but the look in Lauren's eyes was needed.

In truth, Tamsin was tired, so very tired of acting like nothing bothered her, like everything was just a flying fancy to her. She wanted to be in Lauren's arms, have the woman trace marks across her hip and chest, to kiss her longingly. And Tamsin wondered, just for a moment, if the wounds she had made across Lauren's body were still there under the blue blouse she wore.

"Just, okay." Lauren said, brushing her hand through her blond curls. "He can stay here for tonight, but Tamsin, I can't keep him here. I have… things to do. With certain… people." Lauren made expressions to try to get Tamsin to understand what she was hinting to, and Tamsin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, I didn't get that. Mind doing it again with hand signs and pictures?"

Lauren's face went blank, her hands were in front of her unmoving, and Tamsin saw her blink before going towards Trevor. Tamsin loved it when Lauren was speachless.

Finding the plate of cookies demolished, Lauren gasped and smiled at the boy. "Hungry, I see! Would you like to get cleaned up?" The boy looked down at his dirty demeanor and looked back up, uncertainty in his eyes. "It's okay," Lauren said, "I'm just going to wash them so you can have something to wear when you get out." She reassured him again as she walked him up the stairs into the bathroom. After showing him how everything worked, and were everything was, she closed the door with his dirty clothes in hand. Lauren was shocked when she saw Tamsin behind her.

"How'd you get so good with that?"

"With what, Tamsin?"

"Talking to him, calming him down like that."

"You learn a lot in Afghanistan." Lauren said before walking down the stairs and throwing the boys dirty clothes into the wash. She gasped again as Tamsin was immediately behind her, again.

"Are your arms good?"

Lauren was shocked at the question. Looking down at her covered arms, she thought of the many days it took for the marks to finally dissipate. She looked up at Tamsin and said, "Yes, they're fine. They don't hurt." She added, as she saw Tamsin absently nod to herself. Tamsin's, almost transparent, light green eyes sparkled as she looked down at Lauren.

It hadn't taken long for Tamsin to fall for Lauren, shorter than it took for anyone she'd imagine, and she knew it wasn't right. Knew it wasn't going to work out. She was a valkyrie, a maiden of Him, someone that wasn't supposed to fall for anyone, or else. But she did fall. She had been pulled in by deep brown eyes and a smile that almost never reached to the eyes. Not until Tamsin entered her life almost two weeks ago. Who changed everything that the blonde ever thought, and in turn changed everything Tamsin had ever known. And having this kid with her really wasn't helping matters.

She had seen the way Lauren had increasingly glanced at Tamsin as the kid was eating cookies. Tamsin knew the blonde had probably talked to Bo about children. How many she wanted, the names, everything that a normal human being dreamed of. And that was all gone now as Bo had left her. And Lauren was alone, with a kid, with Tamsin, right now.

Things were getting complicated. She knew she should pull out. Cut her loses as she had always done. But not right now. Right now she just needed to let it out. Be close to someone, someone that was hurt and lonely just like her.

Tamsin's hand was behind Lauren's head before she knew what she was doing. Bringing the doctor close, Tamsin held back a moan as their lips collided. She was the tough one, she was the strong one, so why the hell didn't she feel like it when in Lauren's very presence. She knew she should get out. Get out now, cover up her want with sarcastic quips and evil glares. That's how it was supposed to be. So why wasn't it with this woman?

Lauren brought her hands up into Tamsin's hair, and the valkyrie had to hold back her unwillingness for someone to touch her hair, but was lost in the kiss as Lauren's mouth opened and her sweet tongue darted into Tamsin. Tamsin greeted her, bit Lauren's lip and licked her upper lip, as the kiss lengthened. Tamsin would have this human, she would have all of her if it was the last thing she did.

The Valkyrie had just undone Lauren's pants when they heard the water shut off from the upstairs loft. Lauren's head bowed into Tamsin's chest as she groaned. She had really been wanting it.

Looking up at Tamsin, really looking into her eyes, she said, "This isn't over. We will talk later." And with that Lauren pulled the boy's clothes out of the wash, put them in the dryer, and went upstairs.

Leaving Tamsin's mind in so much turmoil, she could barely think straight. They would talk later? Tamsin didn't do… talks.

What was she doing? What was she getting herself into? This wasn't supposed to happen, yet as she stood in Lauren's apartment, things were happening. They were escalating. But as Tamsin stood alone in the kitchen, she wondered how far she would let it escalate.

A small smirk ran across Tamsin's face as she looked toward the stairs. She would take care of the kid until he could stand trial. And if that just happened to mean she would stay with Lauren until it happened, that was damn dandy for her.

She wouldn't get close. She would push away the feelings clashing in her chest. All she was there for was a good fuck, and damn it if the doctor wasn't a good fuck, and then she would get out like she had always done before.

Always.

Tamsin smirked again and headed up the stairs.

Always.


	2. Empty

Tamsin beat her steering wheel in frustration after sitting in her truck for a few minutes. Lacerations and bruises were already forming on her face and chest from the beating she took inside the dark fae bar. The occupants didn't really like her joining the Sunshine Gang and they wanted to teach her a lesson. She had held her own, if only for a little while, as almost the entire bar jumped her.

Guess she wasn't going there again.

Calming herself just a fraction, she picked up her phone with a cut and bruised hand, and dialed the only number she could. The woman picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Tamsin."

"Where are you?" The valkyrie asked immediately.

"I'm... I'm walking home."

"What do you mean you're walking home? Where the hell is your ride."

"I don't have a ride, Tamsin. And I didn't have enough for a cab."

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

Tamsin heard the human sigh as she said, "At the corner of Peach Grove, but Tamsin-"

"Stay there, I'll be there in like five minutes." The valkyrie ended the call quickly, put her truck in gear, and drove silently to Peach Grove avenue.

True to her word, she was there in less than five minutes. She was a cop- who cared about speeding laws? Slowing down a just a little bit before she turned the corner, she didn't want Lauren getting upset with her for speeding, she eyed the street the human said she would be on. Tamsin saw a small arm wave above the woman's head and she pulled up to the curb. As the woman got in, she gasped as she turned and saw Tamsin's face.

"Oh my god, what happened!"

"Got in a bit of trouble. It's fine, doc, just need a little TLC. Maybe some vodka."

Lauren looked at her deathly and said, "Tamsin, you really thought it would be okay for Trevor to see you like this?"

"Right, the kid," Tamsin said absently. She really had forgotten about it. "I can sneak by it. Probably going to have to wear a shit load of concealer tomorrow... shit, the trial." The valkyrie groaned and closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten the trial that decided the murderous father's guilt was the next day. Tamsin had been watching sidelong as Lauren calmed the boy every night, soothed him into submission when he had a bad dream. The motherly affection the woman exuded was incredible, even commendable, and for the past few weeks it was working.

The kid was beginning to open up about that dreadful night, and soon he had told Lauren and Tamsin the story of what happened to his mother. He recited in detail the events of the night, of how his father had beaten his mother yet again, how the woman had spoken up to him, and how he had taken the shotgun off the wall and blown her away.

Lauren had gotten the boy to open up just a few days before the trial, and it would have gone great. If not for Tamsin's major fuck up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tamsin banged her hand against the wheel as she cursed. Holding her head with her left hand, she calmed and drove the truck with her right. She could go into court with a few scraps and bruises, sure, but it wouldn't look good when the judge found out the boy was living with her. Maybe if she took Lauren in with her...

The women drove in silence and when they reached the apartment complex, they still were silent. They walked up the steps to the building, and for all of Tamsin's deduction abilities, she did not see the very yellow beaten down Camaro parked down the street.

Nearing Lauren's apartment, Tamsin saw the door slightly ajar and she held up a protective hand in front of the doctor. Putting a finger to her lips to signify silence, she didn't see the glint of recognition in Lauren's eyes, and pulled out a hidden knife from the back of her belt. Using her gun would mean a report and she wasn't in the mood. Brushing the door open with the tips of her fingers, Tamsin was about to lose it at the sight in front of her.

The succuslut, the goddamn succuslut, was putting a jacket around Trevor's shoulders, making sure to protect him from the wind outside, and when the two women came into the door, she smiled kindly at Lauren and looked daggers at a bleeding Tamsin.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here!" Tamsin almost screamed in outrage. "And what the hell are you doing with the kid?"

"I'm taking him to my place. It's a better environment than what _you're_ putting him in. Scars and bruises, nice."

"Kid, go back to your room." Trevor didn't move and Tamsin would have advanced on him, if not for Bo moving in front of him, shielding him with her body.

The succubus pulled out her signature dagger and held it up to Tamsin. "Back off."

"Who the fu-"

"Stop it! Both of you, put down your weapons. You're scaring Trevor." Lauren interjected, reaching out and gripping Tamsin's bicep. The valkyrie jerked her arm away from her touch, making Lauren double-take but say nothing about it. "Tamsin, Tamsin look at me, I _asked_ Bo to come. I knew you sounded strange over the phone and I didn't want Trevor to see you like this. I asked Bo to take him for tonight, we can pick him up tomorrow for the trail. Tamsin, it's okay."

"Who the hell gave you the right!" Tamsin turned on Lauren, her knife gripped in her hand but not pointing at the doctor.

"Hey," Bo yelled, coming over and grabbing Tamsin's arm.

The valkyrie whirled immediately, gripping the succubus' neck with her hand, and she rushed her into the back of the couch. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." Tamsin whispered, her knife at Bo's throat.

"Stop it!" A small, yet powerful voice sounded behind the women. Tamsin's eyes widened just a fraction, and she looked back at the person who had spoken.

Trevor's eyes were misty and he tried to hold back his tears. Brushing a sleeved arm across his face he said, "Please, please stop. Please."

Tamsin immediately removed her hand from the succubus' throat, and sheathed her weapon. Holding up her hands, her eyes were sad, and she tried to show the boy she was of no threat. Tamsin watched as Lauren went to him, kneeling down, and swooping him into a hug. She calmed him by rubbing his back and whispering a few words to him.

Tamsin felt awful.

Disgusting.

Horrible.

The succubus moved suddenly to Lauren's side and bent down next to her, smiling at the kid and giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. The doctor talked to the boy calmly, and soon the kid stopped crying. But Tamsin didn't get that far, didn't see that much, as she walked out of the apartment blindly after the two women bent down together. She had heard a faint call of her name leave the doctor's lips but Tamsin refused to acknowledge it. She needed to get out of there.

Walking out of the building, Tamsin quickly opened the door to her truck, got in, and beat the steering wheel for the third time that night. Screaming suddenly in the compact space, she flung her knife into the opposing door, hearing a nice _thud_ as it bent into the cushion and hit the metal.

What had she done? Had she ruined any chance with the doc?

Why the hell did she care so much? She _shouldn't _care. She shouldn't get involved. But when she saw the damned succubus kneel down next to her former lover, something snapped inside of Tamsin. Something so rare for her to ever feel, she had to breath deeply in and out for fear of hyperventilating.

She felt a pang in her chest. A pang that could only signify one thing: Tamsin was catching feelings.

And damn her if they weren't strong ones.

Shaking her head furiously, she drove back to her small apartment, back to her case files, and her cold, dead feeling. The trial tomorrow was going to be brutal, Tamsin knew, especially since she had to do a patch job on herself. The bruises would make it hard to move, make it hard to think of anything but the ache they produced. But Tamsin would fight through it, she would fight as she always fought, and she would win. Just like she would in the trial.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard, Tamsin sat on her couch with no glass to moderate the alcohol flow, staring out into oblivion. She would win the case tomorrow. She always did. And if Lauren was there, fine, let her be there. But if the succubitch...

Tamsin drowned herself in whiskey for the rest of the night.


	3. The Trial

"Tamsin, wake up, _Tamsin_!"

Tamsin awoke groggily to the sound of her partner and the violent shaking of her arms.

"Don't you know it's illegal to break in."

"Not that illegal when the front door was cracked. What the hell happened here?"

Tamsin opened her eyes, her hand on her head and through her hair, and saw in her drunken state she must have gone through her case files, throwing them across the room in fury. The entire living room was filled with white sheets and Tamsin groaned. It would take forever to get them organized again.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She blinked up at Dyson waiting for a reply as she sat up, her back on the bottom of the couch, scratching the nape of her neck.

"We have a trial to get to. What were you thinking getting drunk last night?"

"You said I had to be there. Didn't say I had to be sober," Tamsin quipped, her eyes on the ground. She refused to tell him the real reason.

"Fine, whatever, just get in the shower and wash off. We need to be there in thirty minutes." Tamsin looked up at him and nodded. She watched as Dyson sighed and turned towards the door. She was alone again and she looked around for a few minutes before getting up slowly.

The shower was a godsend and she relished in it. She stood there, Tamsin didn't know for how long, looking down at the white tub as the water cascaded over her hair and body. Getting out and dressing quickly, Tamsin left the apartment after securing the lock and moved down the stairs. Dyson was waiting for her as he said he would and they drove in silence to the courthouse.

Getting to the courthouse and finding their seats, Tamsin lounged back in her chair without a care in the world. She knew if they wanted to, they could call her as a witness to the stability of the child, if his story could hold up in the court of law, but she didn't care. She was still slightly hungover and she loved watching the humans around her interact.

The guilty who hated being so close to justice would scratch around their mouth repeatedly, like the man with the horrible toupee.

The innocent ones would sit, almost deflated, with caring toward the participants on their faces, much like the woman with long blonde hair. Hair that reminded Tamsin of a certain human doctor.

Tamsin shut the thought down quickly and looked over at her partner. He had on one of his signature vests and it matched nicely with the dark blue collared shirt he wore beneath it. He was completely shaven, with a five o' clock shadow forming, and Tamsin had to admit he looked pretty damn good.

She, on the other hand, looked just as she felt: rundown. She had thrown on a pink cardigan with a white undershirt, and hadn't noticed her bra could be seen just slightly underneath. She hadn't had time for any concealer, so the bruises and cuts across her cheek and neck could be seen clear as a porn star in church.

The doors opened and Tamsin looked behind herself idly. That was, however, until she sat up straight as Lauren the doctor came into the room. She wasn't looking around and didn't see how Tamsin's slouched form became erect as the valkyrie looked at her. Saying something quietly behind her, Tamsin saw Lauren pull Trevor into the room with her. She smiled slightly to herself, she was glad Lauren had taken care of him, but the smile was wiped from her face when she saw a very well dressed succubus come in right behind the two.

Had Lauren spent the night with the succubus? No way, the doc wouldn't do that. Would she?

Tamsin's mind reeled as the two took a seat at the far right edge of the room, far away from the door and prying eyes. Her heartbeat was in her ears as she watched the former lovers look down at the kid, their hands clasped in his, and they looked at each other with something glinting in their eyes.

No, Tamsin was not going to deal with this. Not now, not today, not ever. The trial was just starting and she would have left, if her partner hadn't grabbed a hold of her quickly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you have to stay here," Dyson whispered hotly in her ear as the judge came in. He pulled her to her feet until the judge told them they could sit.

The trial was long running, boring even, and Tamsin kept stealing glances back at the succubitch and the doctor. Lauren would look down and whisper something into Trevor's ear every so often and the boy would smile up at her. The doctor would look over at the succubus, as she did often, and the brunette would act like she didn't notice.

When the judge finally called for a ten minute recess, Tamsin bolted for the door. She didn't care if Lauren saw her, she walked quickly and burst out of the long doors in no time at all. Sitting on a bench, she put her head in her hands to keep herself from punching the wall. She hated this. Hated it! But she couldn't do anything about it.

"Tamsin?" The honey voice pierced her ears and she looked up quickly. Lauren stood before her, no succubus or kid, and her hair rained down her face in beautiful curtains.

"What," Tamsin asked, none too kindly.

"I just- I saw you come out of there pretty fast. I wanted to see if you're alright."

"Just peachy, doc. What about your little succuslut, how are you two doing?"

"Tamsin..."

"Oh no, my bad. It's offensive or some shit to say that, right. Did you sleep with her?"

Lauren's face pulled into one of shock. "What! Tamsin, what are you-"

"Did you sleep with her!" Tamsin stood up and looked down at the woman. Lauren's brown soulful eyes looked up at her and she couldn't take it. "Whatever," She said, taking her leave of the courthouse.

_Fuck Dyson, fuck the stupid kid, and fuck Lauren._

Tamsin was out to her truck in no time at all and, as she started it, she stole a final look at the courthouse before driving off blindly.

"Another round, Trickster! I'm celebrating," Tamsin said drunkenly as she finished her seventh beer.

Trick looked over cautiously but said nothing. The valkyrie had come in with cuts and bruises on her face already, Trick didn't want to make anything worse. He hated trouble in his bar and he wasn't in the mood to calm the dark fae. After arriving in the Dal, Tamsin had immediately taken wagers at the pool tables and started up a small betting pool. She went through all of them quickly, she was a pool shark after all, and every fae that stepped up got smacked back down.

It was all find and going well, until a younger fae decided to test his steal against the valkyrie.

"A thousand dollars, full in," The exuberant fae said, pulling out a chunk of cash and putting it on the table.

Tamsin laughed and pointed her cue stick at the kid and said, "You're on, pretty boy."

The game went by quickly, Tamsin barely giving the fae time to take shots as she dominated the table. It wasn't long until she called out, "Eight ball, corner left pocket," and shot it directly into it. The game was over and Tamsin smiled harshly. Moving her fingers she ordered the fae to give her her earnings.

And that's when things went bad.

"You cheated," The fae said, picking up his money and putting it back in his pocket.

"Did you just accuse me of cheating? Cough up the money."

The fae looked at her, fear in his eyes and decided to pull out a wicked looking dagger from his pocket. Tamsin looked at it with little concern, and brought up her steel-toed boot, bringing it directly into his crotch. The fae went down hard but Tamsin, who was done playing nice with everyone that day, grabbed his hair and kneed him in the face. She would have picked him back up again, she hadn't realized she was yelling in anger, until a very loud shot rang out into the bar.

Tamsin's hair was released from her bun by the sheer force of the displacement of the shot, and she looked up at Trick surprised.

"There will be no violence in my bar," The man said, pumping his shotgun with another round of shells. Tamsin huffed in a breath as she felt her cheek begin to bleed and she eyed the barkeep dangerously. She wondered if she could get to the bar in time to miss the next shot, and tear out his lungs, but decided against it.

"Hey, we're all friends here, aren't we pal." Tamsin began to walk out of the room, but when she got to the fae on the floor, she kicked him in his stomach as she talked. "Whoops, clumsy me," She said, eying Trick. The barkeep kept his gun pinned on her until she walked out of the doors, into the cold of the afternoon.

Tamsin hadn't known how long she was at the Dal but it must have been awhile. It was already hitting three in the afternoon and she had a fuzzy memory of leaving the court around twelve. She was drunk off her ass but she started up her truck, revving the engine, she shot off blindly for the second time that day.

"Lauren! Lauren, come down here!" Tamsin shouted as she unpicked the lock of the apartment, coming in uninvited. When she shut the door loudly, she realized no one was home. "Out with your succuslut I bet! Are you having a good fucking time?" Tamsin walked drunkenly into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. Pulling out multiple items: bread, cereal, and other condiments, Tamsin finally found what she was looking for.

Unscrewing the lid on the whiskey bottle Lauren kept, she took a long swig and wiped her chin of the excess liquid that ran down it. Her hair covered her face in sheets and she looked around for the first time. The area looked exactly as it did last night, minus the objects Tamsin had flung out of the pantry and onto the floor, and the valkyrie's mind went somewhere it didn't want to go.

"You fucked her, didn't you. You fucked her and you went home with her. Fuck you, doc, just fuck you. I didn't mean what I said! It _is_ your fault. It's your fault," Tamsin whispered the last line and she hid her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Taking another swig to calm herself, the detective moved up the stairs slowly. Taking off her shoes, her holster, and her badge, Tamsin sat on the edge of the bed facing the door. She would wait right there until Lauren came home. She would wait as long as she needed to. Tamsin would yell and scream at the doctor for being stupid to run back to the succubus, to be so hurt by the brunette and yet fall into her arms like nothing had ever happened.

Tamsin would yell until her voice turned hoarse. She wouldn't allow Lauren's smell to draw her in and hold her tightly. She would fling around curses and quips and she would be who she really was.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. I'll tell her," Tamsin whispered to no on in particular as she put the whiskey bottle on the floor next to her foot. Laying her head down onto the fluffy mattress, she whispered the mantra until she felt her eyes closing. Falling into sleep, she forgot her hatred toward Lauren.

If only for a little while.


	4. The Talk

When Dr. Lauren Lewis finally got back to her apartment that night, she was emotionally drained and physically tired.

The entire day she had to make sure Trevor the child was looked out for, cared for, and calm. She, who wanted children but never had them, was still trying to jump through the hoops without frightening him. When Trevor's father had walked onto the stand, the boy physically started to shiver and Lauren had to hold his hands tightly, smiling down at him and reassuring him that his father could never hurt him again. Lauren never knew how physically tiring caring for a boy could really be.

That also wasn't counting the emotional turmoil the doctor went through the same day. First it was Tamsin, and then, Bo. When Tamsin had asked her such a blatant question, Lauren was so shocked she couldn't answer.

For the record, it was no.

After Tamsin had stormed out of the courthouse, Lauren had gone back in to Bo and Trevor. Lauren thought things were going fine, Bo would smile at Trevor and then, sometimes, at the doctor and it was like they were a couple again. Maybe even a perverse type of family.

But when the trial was over for that day and Bo had driven them all to get ice cream, the brunette made it a point to pull Lauren aside and say that they were still not in a relationship. There were too many feelings involved, for Lauren's safety, yadda yadda yadda.

The only reason Lauren had gotten angry, and made the whole evening sour, was when Bo threatened Tamsin's life if the valkyrie ever touched either Trevor or Lauren again.

"She's not what you think, you know. She's a good person. She simply doesn't know how to express emotions properly," Lauren had snapped, opening her mouth and munching down on her cookie-dough ice cream. Bo's eyes had gone wide from Lauren's aggressive response and the rest of the day was spent in fragile peace talks.

Finally dropping Lauren off at the light fae building complex, Bo had agreed to take Trevor for the remainder of the trial with regular visits from Lauren, the doctor got out of the car without a word and Bo said none either.

Coming into her apartment, Lauren shut the door quietly and put her forehead to the cold wood. She just wanted a hot bath, maybe a hot meal, and get into bed. Turning, she immediately backtracked at the appearance of her apartment.

The cupboard was ajar and an assortment of condiments were on the floor or skidded across the island. Someone had stupidly thrown Lauren's bag of flour onto the counter, and the contents had spilled out, causing everything to turn an extreme white hue. The jelly and peanut butter had been thrown across the room and rested in the bit of space separating the couch and the kitchen. Thankfully, the force that catapulted them there wasn't great enough to explode the contents onto the floor.

Putting her things down, Lauren walked slowly to the fallen food stuffs and picked them up. Taking them to the kitchen, she couldn't get to the pantry without stepping in the flour, so she set all the items she could get to onto the island. Putting her hand on her head, she looked around again and just gave up trying to understand what had happened.

Sighing and moving to the small research desk, she found small puddles of liquid on the floor and on the desk. Thankfully none of the liquid got onto her documents and she chose to ignore it. Looking down, Lauren saw the same liquid marking the floor in light drops, moving to the stairs. Steeling herself, she slowly ascended them and heard a small pitter-patter sound as she got closer to her loft area. Reaching the top of the stairs, she found the liquid was her whiskey as it was falling in small drops from the stairs as she ascended them, she saw an unbelievable sight.

Tamsin the valkyrie.

The Icelandic blonde was laying on her bed, she must have started at the edge, but as she slept her body moved up onto it, her toes barely over the ledge. The woman was curled up like a child, her hands contorted and pushed to her chest, her knees curled to her stomach. Lauren's whiskey bottle which had been laying at her feet, had been knocked over in her slumber, and that was the liquid Lauren was seeing pattering down the stairs. The doctor saw a new laceration on Tamin's cheek and it had bled onto her sheets and bedding. She would have to patch it up, along with healing the rest of the valkyrie's wounds she hadn't gotten to last night.

She didn't know what to do. Tamsin had come into her home, raided and destroyed much of her kitchen, got increasingly drunk and slept on her bed. Lauren's aggressive words to Bo rang in her ears as she avoided the brown liquid and raised what was left of the bottle. Taking it to the bathroom and putting it on the sink, she came back out with a small washcloth. Cleaning up the mess quickly, or what she could get, Lauren sighed quietly as she went to twist out the cloth.

Coming out she walked to the bed and gingerly moved onto it. Rubbing Tamsin's back softly, Lauren tried to hold back a smile when the valkyrie moaned slightly in her sleep. It took her a moment to wake up, she was pretty drunk, and another few to realize where she was. Looking around she was becoming frantic until she looked behind her and saw the blonde. Tamsin didn't smile, she didn't say a word, she just stared at the woman next to her.

"I didn't have sex with Bo. And I know it was you who demolished my kitchen." Lauren's hair hung in her face as she looked down and smiled slightly, a mirror image of the valkyrie minus the smile, and she flipped it away as she looked back up at Tamsin. "Can we be adults, please? Can we talk about this- us?"

Tamsin's throat clenched, she wished she had a drink, but she nodded and Lauren took a moment to continue. Collecting her thoughts she said, "I want to be with you. I want to be with you and only you. Bo and I... we're not together anymore, and that's okay. You made me feel needed, special, that night at the Dal when we-" Lauren flicked her eyes up to the ceiling and smiled that fake smile, but this time the curled lips looked a little humor-filled.

"For just one night you made me feel like everything wasn't my fault. You _saw_ me. And that scares the hell out of me, Tamsin. Because if you can see me so clearly, what does that mean when- if we do become involved? I couldn't keep anything from you and in retrospect you wouldn't be able to keep anything from me. We'd be open to each other like a book, and that scares me." Lauren looked into Tamsin's eyes and said slowly and deliberately, "And I'm okay with that. I'm willing to try. Are you?"

Brilliant green eyes pierced her and Lauren wondered for a moment if she had gone too far, if she had said too much, but she was soon put at ease when Tamsin gingerly grabbed the sides of her face and brought her in for a passionate kiss. It was nice, smooth, there was no biting, only sucking on the lips, and Lauren moaned slightly. It was the second kiss they had ever given each other and she wanted to make it last.

Disengaging slowly, Tamsin looked into soulful brown eyes and said, "I'm willing to try." Her eyes scavenged Lauren's for some type of trick play, some type of lie that she had overlooked, but there was only soft tears.

"Really?"

Brushing back Lauren's hair, keeping her right hand there, as her left thumb caressed the side of the woman's chin, she whispered, "Really," before bringing their lips together for another intimate kiss.

Tamsin pulled Lauren down into a laying position as they kissed, and soon it led to much more heat producing activities. It was slow at first, Tamsin had gingerly touched Lauren's pants button and when the doctor had moaned slightly, she took it as a sign. Unbuttoning the pants quickly, she put her hand down into the tight space and smoothed it over the white undergarment Lauren wore. Tamsin was raised off the bed slightly farther than Lauren, and it made it easier to get the pants down and onto the floor in seconds.

Looking down at her, Tamsin breathed softly, "My humble god Odin, you're beautiful." The doctor's eyes flitted up for a few moments before Tamsin descended again.

Lauren's strong legs were wrapped around Tamsin's lower back as the valkyrie brought her to another climax. Holding her hair with her left hand, Tamsin scrunched up her hand into a fist, careful not to pull at the human's hair as she did. Lauren's moans filled the apartment for what seemed like eternity, and Tamsin loved the soft music to her ears. She repeatedly kissed the woman, over and over, as she was inside of her.

There was no biting or bruises like the first time they had sex. Everything was slow, languid, everything was passionate. Even for Tamsin's standards. And, despite herself, she liked this passionate turn of events. She liked having Lauren under her, moaning and bucking, and she thrilled in the allusion that she was the one to cause it. They were a couple and this was their first time becoming as one, and she loved it.

Tamsin had collapsed onto the doctor's body, her hand still in her hair, and her right slowly trailing up Lauren's figure. She held onto Lauren's neck where it met her chin and kissed her gently.

There were together. They were a couple. And nothing was going to stop that.

Nothing.


	5. The End

"I still say we should have stayed in bed for a few more minutes," Tamsin said as she sighed into her palm.

"And miss Trevor's going away party? I don't think so." Lauren's voice was airy and lighthearted, a happy noise.

Tamsin turned slightly to her and smirked. She was the one to cause such happiness. Seeing the succubus at the party was not going to be fun, but at least Lauren was in a good mood.

The doctor had received the call to come to the Dal just in the afternoon and it had been when Tamsin was still trailing kisses up her spine, her hand down the front of her body. She had made Lauren jerk when she was on the phone and the good doctor had to hold back a moan. If only to keep the succubus from knowing what they were up to.

Lauren had made it a priority to get cleaned up quickly, dressed, and out of the door without a moment hesitation.

So here they were in Tamsin's truck driving to the Dal in the late afternoon sun. It wasn't that Tamsin didn't want to go to the Dal, she did as it was for Trevor the kid, but she wished she was back in bed with her... girlfriend. The word sounded foreign yet tasteful on her tongue and she said it over in her mind again.

_Girlfriend._

Tamsin smiled to herself as she pulled into the Dal's narrow street passage. Getting out, Tamsin made it a point of noticing how Lauren came over and pressed a cool hand into hers. Bringing it to her lips, Tamsin kissed it softly and noticed how genuinely happy Lauren seemed to be. Walking into the Dal was less awkward than the couple anticipated.

Dyson was already there, his badge and gun placed on the bar, and his eyes traveled to the new arrivals. Glancing down at the couple's clasped hands, he smiled greatly and came over. Patting them both on the shoulder, he knew Tamsin would kill him for trying to give her a hug, he looked at both of them fondly.

"Trevor will be here in a few minutes. Amanda- the social services woman- is bringing him. He did great at the trial, Tamsin. You should have seen him."

"I wish I did," Tamsin replied. "I'm sure he would have been strong."

Dyson nodded encouragingly and looked over at Kenzi and Bo. It wasn't a surprise to Kenzi when the new arrivals walked in hand in hand, but Bo was still trying to compose herself. Tamsin could see her breathing was irregular and her hands grasped tightly to the chair she sat in. Smirking, Tamsin put a hand around Lauren's waste and nuzzled her ear, making sure to keep eye contact with the succubus. Dyson glared at her and whispered her name warningly.

Lauren caught on quickly at what Tamsin was doing and quickly took her hand from around her waist and led her to the back room of the Dal. The first room they had had sex in.

"You will not do this," Lauren said agitatedly as she closed the door and turned.

"Do what?" Tamsin feigned ignorance.

"That act hasn't worked with me for almost a year, Tamsin. You and I are together, and I am so happy, but you will not flaunt it in Bo's face. Her and I are over, there is no need to do that. I'm not your prize you won from her."

Lauren's face was a mask of confusion, doubt, and anger and Tamsin had to steel herself. Going to her and putting her arms around her shoulders she said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- well yeah I did- but I just got caught up in the moment. I don't own you. I will never _own_ you, doc. I... promise."

Lauren looked into Tamsin's eyes and smiled just a bit. Touching the sides of her face gently, she pulled the valkyrie into a tender kiss.

"We're going to miss the party," Lauren said as she disengaged. Holding Tamsin's hand in hers, she led her out of the room.

Trevor had gotten there when they were in the back, but all was not lost as he smiled widely as he saw them emerge. He stayed beside Bo, however, as she had just offered him a present for his new home.

The party was a good one. Trevor had gotten many things a growing boy would want- a football from Dyson, an accessorizing lesson from Kenzi, a book from Lauren, a jab in the shoulder from Tamsin, and a proverb from Bo- and the child was surrounded by smiles and cake. They couldn't forget the cake. It was Trevor's favorite, strawberry insides and white icing, and he ate more than Lauren would deem safe for a child his size.

Laughter, smiles, and claps of joy were heard that night around the group of friends and not-so-friends. They were all coming together for one thing and that was the child they had all helped save in some way or the other. The troubled child that would be able to get past anything and everything if he had support like the family in front of him.

All too soon the party came to an end and Amanda stepped into the Dal. Thankfully she worked with Dyson, and Tamsin guessed she was one of those helpful fae types, and she was allowed access into the Dal easily.

Trevor's face fell when he saw her but he smiled nonetheless and looked back at his family as he walked to Amanda's outstretched hand. Tamsin's arm was slung across Lauren's shoulder, the blonde grabbed the hand gingerly, as they watched the boy go. Before he met with Amanda, Trevor suddenly turned and ran the few feet into Lauren and Tamsin's stomach regions. His arms were around them and he was squeezing them tightly. Lauren the motherly type quickly patted and rubbed his back while Tamsin stood there awkwardly, her eyes darting around the room.

"Thank you for everything," Trevor whispered as he finally detached from the couple. "I know you guys were totally crazy in the beginning, but I'm glad you worked it out." The boy's face lifted into a smile and he looked at Tamsin.

Quickly pulling on her arm, Tamsin sighed as she was brought to her knees to be at eye level to the kid. She was caught off guard and surprised when he held out a slip of crumpled paper.

"Keep it with you, okay? It's the number Miss. Amanda told me you could reach me at any time of the day." Trevor leaned in and kissed Tamsin's cheek lightly. She looked up quickly and was about to say something when the kid spoke again, "You're the reason why I want to be a cop. I'm going to make you proud. I'm gonna make you both proud. I promise."

The kid grinned widely as he looked up towards Lauren and back down to Tamsin. Turning he held out his hand and grasped Amanda's tightly. Looking back more times than necessary, Trevor waved and waved until he was out of site as he left the establishment.

Tamsin could still hear his tiny feet hitting the wooden floors until he walked out of the final door, entering the warm air of outside. Turning to Lauren, the human was smiling, she looked at the piece of paper in her hand again. The kid... looked up to her. He was going to be a police man just because of her influence. She had really brushed off _good_ onto someone. Her, the maiden of death. And a kid looked up to her.

Grasping Lauren's hand and kissing it, she put her arm around Lauren's shoulder again. She had done so much good, she realized, in the small amount of time than she ever had done in her many years of existence. And she couldn't help but think it was all Lauren's doing. This human that made Tamsin a better person.

A better woman.

A better warrior.

A better valkyrie.

A better fae.

The woman that she clasped hands with. She smiled down towards her lover and kissed her cheek lightly. She didn't need to show off anymore. She didn't need to run or hide. She was with Lauren and everything would be okay. Nothing would tear them apart and finally, Tamsin would grow to let her barriers she built up for so long down. If only to be with this human for the remainder of her life. The human that made her so good.

Tamsin glanced back at the empty door frame and sighed a 'thank you' to Trevor's ghosting aura. The boy had given her everything she could have ever wanted. It was because of It, the Kid that she was getting something worth living for.

And she was never going to forget it.

_fin_


End file.
